Jasper's Sister
by Aidoku
Summary: Et si Jasper ne pouvait pas être totalement heureux. Si il lui manquait quelque chose et que grace à Alice il le trouvait...


**Et si Jasper ne pouvait pas être totalement heureux. Si il lui manquait quelque chose et que grace à Alice il le trouvait...  
**

* * *

- Et le bouquet final de cette soirée Karaoké! Elle a parcouru le monde avec sa voix. Je vous demande une innovation pour Elisabeth Whitlock!

J'entendis tout le monde applaudirent. Malgré le fait que je faisais cela depuis un siècle et demi, je ne pus m'empêcher de stresser. Si seulement, **il** était là. **Lui** aurait su me calmer. Chaque fois, avant d'entrer en scène je pensais à lui. **Lui** que j'ai perdu, il y a si longtemps. J'espère juste qu'il me voit de là-haut et est fière de moi. Je m'avançai sur la scène. Les notes de piano retentirent. Toujours cette éternelle chanson. Celle qu'on avait écrite ensemble, quand j'étais encore humaine, et atteinte d'une maladie orpheline pour l'époque, j'avais appris un siècle plus tard que c'était la leucémie. C'est la seule chanson que je chantais, que la sienne. « Je suis en vie ». Quel ironie! J'avais cessé d'être vivant il y a de cela un siècle et demi. Transformé par un vampire que avait perdu l'esprit, et qui me croyait être sa femme du temps où il avait été humain et qu'il avait tué. Je devrai vivre éternellement sans lui. Je commençai à chanter ses paroles si familière, avec le plus d'intensité que je pouvais. C'était notre chanson. Je me souvins qu'on avait mis une semaine pour l'écrire. C'était juste avant qu'il ne parte à l'Armée. Il voulait faire la fierté de Père, il m'avait promis de revenir, mais il n'a jamais pu. Mort au combat d'après l'Armée. Lui, mon frère jumeau, le seul membre de ma famille a ne pas m'avoir abandonné face à la maladie. Combien de fois suis-je allée sur sa tombe sans corps? Combien de fois ai-je espéré le rejoindre là-haut? Un homme comme lui ne pouvait qu'aller au paradis. Les dernières notes de piano résonnèrent dans la salle silencieuse. Elles furent suivi par une grand ovation. Ma voix vampirique séduisait toujours aussi bien les humains. Je souris légèrement. Soudain, je crus voir son visage à la table du fond. Je crus seulement. Bon sang, cette chanson me transportait vraiment loin. Je soupirai et sortis de scène, toujours sous les applaudissements. J'avais presque sentis sa présence, ce soir…Jasper…Mon Jasper…je m'affalais sur le sol en regardant les étoiles. Me vois tu de là-haut, Grand frère? Je souris. Combien de fois nous nous sommes chamaillés pour ça? Il soutenait étre plus vieux que moi, donc être le Grand frère. Et moi, je m'obstinais à dire qu'il n'était vieu que de quelques minutes. J'échappai un léger rire. Il n'y avait que nous pour nous chamaillés pour des choses aussi futiles. Que ne donnerai-je pas pour me chamailler ne serait ce qu'une fois avec lui. Je regardai le ciel.

-Tu me manques tant, Grand frère.

**_POV Jasper._**

Cette soirée était ennuyeuse à mourir. Je serai bien resté à la maison, mais Alice voulait absolument aller à ce karaoké. Il faut que je deviennes plus résistant à sa moue suppliante. Elle ne cessait de répéter que cette soirée allait me plaire, la meilleure de toute mon existence. La soirée touchait à sa fin, Alice, elle, trépignait d'excitation.

- Et le bouquet final de cette soirée Karaoké! Elle a parcouru le monde avec sa voix. Je vous demande une innovation pour Elisabeth Whitlock!

Si mon cœur aurait encore battu , il se serait arrêté net. Lizzie. Ma Lizzie. Je le vis monter sur la scène. C'est impossible! Les médecins l'ont déclaré morte. Je suis allé sur sa tombe! Elle commença à chanter. Même si sa voix était plus douce qu'avant, je reconnus sa manière de chanter. Notre chanson. Celle que nous avions écrit sur son lit d'hôpital. Je regardai Alice, elle me fixait avec un grand sourire. Je l'embrassai avec tout mon amour. Elle avait retrouvé ma sœur jumelle. Je continuait à l'écouter chanter, émerveillé. Le reste de la famille, à part Edward, ne comprenait pas mon ébahissement.

-C'est ma sœur jumelle, je la croyais morte depuis un siècle et demi.

-Elle pense à toi, au circonstance où vous avez écrite cette chanson.

Je souris. Ma Lizzie. Elle est devenue un vampire…moi qui la croyait parmi les anges. J'étouffais quelques sanglots sans larmes. Bella caressa doucement ma main, et me sourit, je l'en remercie dans un sourire. Dés la chanson finie, je me levai et applaudis aussi fort que je pus. Elle fit un petit sourire à la foule et partit. Je me tournai vers ma famille, ne sachant que faire.

-Mais que ce que tu attends? S'exclama Alice, va la rejoindre!

-Je…je ne sais pas quoi lui dire…

-Laisse parler ton cœur, me souffla Bella.

Je lui souris et part rejoindre ma sœur. Je la trouvai parterre à regarder les étoiles. Elle était si belle. Ma sœur jumelle.

-Tu me manques tant, Grand frère.

Une déferlante de chaleur envahit mes veines desséchées. Un grand sourire naît à mes lèvres.

-Tu avoue enfin que je suis ton Grand frère.

Elle se releva pour me faire face et se figer. Je sentis un grand bonheur l'envahir, mais aussi de la suspicion.

-Jasper? Jasper, c'est bien toi? Dit elle, d'une voix tremblante.

-Oui c'est moi, Lizzie.

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, grand ouvert. J'entendis des sanglots à mon oreille. Je resserrai mes bras autour d'elle.

-Tu m'as tant manqué, Lizzie.

* * *

**Voilà un petit OS sur Jasper.**

_Mess-Muse_


End file.
